


Getting out the bubbles

by FiKate



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Greek and Roman Mythology, Milliways
Genre: Baking, Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4815848.html?thread=67196648#cmt67196648">Ben/Demeter - Baking isn't science, it's art.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting out the bubbles

Demeter sighed at the dent in her counter, "Ben, that's too hard. Kneading bread isn't about what's the word you use, clobbering it. Its about turning it until it does as you wish."

Ben shrank back from the look in her eyes of disappointment and a little sadness, Demeter was like some of the women of Yancy Street but not or maybe Sue. She didn't brook any silliness in her areas and he nodded as she showed him how to knead bread.

It was a gentler motion but one that felt familiar, more like teaching the kids than hitting a villain. In time he got it and he fixed her counter for her as well. Also she kissed him on the cheek and while she may have had a moment of disappointment, she never turned him out, she just tended him.


End file.
